


Never Losing

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Never Losing

Clint never loses faith.  
Even in dire,  
Circumstances, he always has faith.  
He has faith in his friends,  
Faith in his abilities.  
Faith that it will get,  
Better eventually.  
He never gives up.  
Especially when he thinks,  
That there is a way.  
Giving up means accepting defeat.  
And he doesn't do that.   
It helps to be positive.  
It helps you to never lose.  
You lose hope.  
You lose faith,  
And everything crashes down.  
So never lose.


End file.
